degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode One Accidents Will Happen (1)
Main Plot: Madi ' ''(Madi and Joel are looking down at a pregnancy test. Madi is shaking the test back and forth as Joel try’s to see the test.) '''Madi: Why isn’t anything happening? Joel: The box said it takes ten to fifteen minutes. Madi: Yeah I know it’s been ten minutes already. Joel: Well….Something should happen anytime then Madi: What if I am Joel? What are we going to do? Joel: '''Shhhh! I don’t know but don’t forget your brother, my best friend, is in the next room. '''Madi: I know I know…. Joel: Does it say anything yet? Madi: It….it says I’m pregnant. (Madi says crying.) Theme Song ' '''Subplot: Weston ' (Weston is sitting on the couch watching TV. Tatum walks over to him) '''Tatum: '''Hey give the TV my shows on. '''Weston: No I’m watching my show Tatum go somewhere else and watch TV. Tatum: I’ll tell mom! Weston: I don’t care I’m not giving you the TV so get over it! Tatum: MOM! Weston is being mean! Weston: Grow up! Tatum: At least I’m not some stupid kid with a condition! Weston: Really? You’re so immature! Tatum: And you’re a brat! Weston: Whatever you can have the freaking TV since I’m not gonna get to watch it! Tatum: I always get my way Weston! Weston: You do? Tatum: I do! I may be younger than you but that won’t stop me from making your life hell! (Tatum says as she smiles and sits down. Weston walks away.) Third Plot: Shor ' ''(Shor and his best friend Effy look at Degrassi) '''Effy: It looks so big. Shor: I know! Give me a hug Effy I haven’t seen you all summer! Effy: Yeah I know so how was Paris? Shor: Let’s just say I wasn’t board especially with the hotel’s mangers son. Effy: 'Well…well someone’s up to their old sluty business ''(Effy says as she hugs Shor.) '''Shor: What can I say? Once a slut always a slut. Effy: Oh I missed you Shor! I have a boyfriend! Shor: No? Are you for real? Effy: Yes! And he goes to Degrassi! He’s in tenth grade! Shor: Wow! I always thought you were a closeted lisbo! Effy: '''No, I'm not! '''Shor: Just saying! (Shor says as Alec walks over to them. Shor looks at him like he’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.) Effy: Here’s my boyfriend (Shor holds his hand out.) Shor: Hey welcome to Shor, I’m Degrassi! Alec: Well hey Degrassi….I’m Alec. Shor: What? Oh I my name is ummm…..What is it Effy? Effy: '''Shor…. '''Shor: Yeah that’s my name. You must think I’m a loser. (Effy looks at them in concerned.) Main Plot: Madi ' ''(Madi is walking into Degrassi with her friends Sophia and Izzy) '''Sophia: Madi, any summer lovers? Madi: '''No, any for you Sophia? '''Sophia: Hell yeah with the hottest guys like ever! Izzy: I though you and that Joel kid was dating. Sophia: Izzy, he’s my stupid brother’s friend! He’s a ninth grader! And he’s pansexual! Izzy: Oh….Well you seemed pretty in love when i saw you guys at the lake. Madi: 'No, that was his cousin, Kendal! Sophia would never approve of me dating a guy that’s in ninth grade or one that’s pan! '''Sophia: '''Yeah no friend of mine is going to date a fag! No one was taking to you any ways, Izzy, why don’t you leave! We’ll talk to you later! ''(Izzy leaves the room looking sad.) '''Madi: '''Bye Izzy! '''Sophia: She’s so annoying! Madi: Yeah I know. Why are we friends with her again? Sophia: IDK. A backup just in case I need to replace. Madi: But you just said she was annoying. Sophia: Yeah but she’ll give me whatever I want when I want it! Madi: Oh…. Sophia: But don’t worry I won’t have to replace you unless you or someone in your family does something to annoy or hurt my social status. Madi: Okay. (Sophia walks over and blocks Madi’s way.) Sophia: That’s why I want to know! Did you date or do anything with that Joel kid? Madi: '''No! Why would I? He’s not even that cute! My brother’s like his only friend! '''Sophia: You better hope your telling me the truth cuz if you not than well…I ruin you and your brother’s life. Madi: ….I have to make a call hold on. (Madi leaves the room.) '' '''Maid:' Hey Joel. We’re going to see a doctor today; we need to know if I’m really pregnant. Joel: ''(over the phone) Okay make it after school I’ll tell my mom I’m going home with William. ''(Madi hangs up the phone. Izzy is seen hiding in a corner smiling because of the news she just found out.) Subplot: Weston ' ''(Weston walks off the bus and into his house.) 'Tatum: '''Hey Weston! ''(Tatum says as he walks into the house.) '''Weston: I can’t talk right now, Tatum, I have homework. Tatum: On the first day? Weston: 'Yes! Now leave me alone! ''(Weston says as he sits down at the kitchen table. Tatum walks over and takes his math book.) '''Weston: '''Give it back, Tatum! '''Tatum: '''Not until you play with me! '''Weston: No Tatum! I have to do my fucking homework! Tatum: I’m not giving it back! Weston: I just can't take your shit anymore. Tatum: 'Get over it! ''(Tatum says as she begins to runaway Weston try’s to grab her shirt but he falls down and pushes her right as she was falling over her shoe strings. Tatum falls into the wall.) '''Weston: Oh my god! Tatum! Tatum! Talk to me Tatum! (Weston says as he shakes her and then takes out his cell phone and calls 911.) Third Plot: Shor ' ''(Shor and Effy are sitting on Shor’s bed.) '''Shor: So I’m thinking about going for Alec. Effy: You must be joking he’s my boyfriend! Shor: Yeah but he’s so out of your rage. Effy: 'What? Alec’s not even gay! What’s wrong with you Shor? '''Shor: '''Nothing why? '''Effy: '‘Nothing why?’ Because you are taking about going for my boyfriend! That would ruin are friendship! '''Shor: You boyfriend! You make it sound like your married or something! If I lose you whatev it’s a small thing to lose. Effy: What? We’ve been friends since we were like two! Shor: There are millions of other Shor friend worthy girls and maybe some guys. Effy: Ok? Well you’re not getting my boyfriend! No matter what I have to do to keep you away from him! (Effy leaves the room. Shor looks down at his left hand which he has Effy’s cellphone in it.) Main Plot: Madi ' ''(A doctor walks into a room where Madi and Joel are sitting waiting for her.) '''Doctor: Well….Your blood test came out positive. Madi: Oh my god. Doctor: Here we’ll do an ultrasound. You said you were at least two months right? ' ' Madi: '''Yes. '''Doctor: Okay well do you want to? Madi: I do….Is that okay Joel? Joel: Yes I’m fine with that. Doctor: Okay come with me. (They walk into a room with an ''Ultrasound'' ''Machine'.)'' '''Madi: What do I need to do? Doctor: Just lay on there. Joel: Okay well…Do you want me to leave the room? Madi: Joel, you’ve saw me naked. (Madi lays down bed the doctor gets everything ready.) Doctor: Oh looks like you have twins! Madi: WHAT!? Joel: What? No we can’t! (Joel says looking at the screen.) Doctor: You are. Madi: 'Oh my god! ''(Madi and Joel look at each other.) 'Subplot: Weston ' (Weston, Tatum, and their parents are in the hospital.) '''Doctor: '''So how did this happen? '''Tatum: It was Weston he pushed me! Mom: What! Why would you do that Weston! Weston: '''What? Mom I didn’t! I was trying to get my math book and fell and I may have accidently pushed her! '''Dad: I can’t believe you would act so stupid! Weston: Really? You guys think she’s some little angel! But she’s not! Tatum: Don’t listen to him mommy he’s been hitting me for two years now! If something bad happens he just comes and hits me! And he said if I told you or daddy he would kill me. Weston: What! Mom! She’s making that up you know that right? Mom: STOP MAKING YOUR SISTER LOOK LIKE A LIAR! Weston: Really mom! Fuck you! I can’t believe…. (Weston’s dad interrupts) Dad: 'Shut up! Come out side now! ''(He grabs Weston’s hand.) '''Dad: You’re leaving the house and going somewhere until you can learn to control you self. Weston: 'Of Crouse I am! You always take her fucking side and I’m done! ''(Weston says as he punches the wall.) 'Third Plot: Shor ' (Shor approaches Alec’s locker.) '''Shor: Sorry that Effy ended things with you last night I tried to stop her. But she says she found someone better and new. Alec: '''I-I-just don’t see what I did! '''Shor: You did nothing! Effy’s like this with all her boyfriends! Alec: '''Oh I really need someone to just….Talk to. '''Shor: I’m free. We can go to the Dot after school. Alec: Yeah that would be nice. (Effy walks over to Alec) Effy: Hey baby! I need to talk to you. Alec: '''Well you should’ve done that last night! '''Effy: '''What? '''Shor: '''Oh Effy stop acting dumb! Remember you broke up with him over a text massage last night at my house. You just didn’t want to tell him to his face. '''Alec: Yeah! You were too much of a bitchcy wimp to come out and say you found someone knew! At least Shor has been a real friend! (Alec walks away.) Effy: Wow! Shor what the fuck happen to you? Shor: I don’t see what you’re talking about Effy. We’ve been friends long enough I thought you would know by now I always get what I want! Effy: Really? Bet you don’t want this! (Effy slaps Shor) Shor: Oh really? That barley hurt! Effy: You’re like a snake! You can’t be hurt with your own venom! Shor: Are you calling me a bitch! Well I am aren’t I! Lol I guess the only straight I am is bitch! (Shor says walking away giggling) Main Plot: Madi ' ''(Madi walks over to her locker where Izzy is waiting for her.) '''Izzy: I know your dirty little secret. Madi: What? Izzy: Well I should say yours and Joel’s dirty little secret! (Madi looks at Izzy in shock and takes her to an empty class room.) Madi: '''How do you know? '''Izzy: Overheard you on the phone yesterday. Madi: Please don’t tell anyone including Sophia! Izzy: I won’t as long as you do what I say when I say. Madi: Are you blackmailing me! Izzy: Yes! Now here are the rules! You get me whatever I want, do everything I say and make Sophia like me more or even better become her number 3 and let me be her number 2! Break any of these rules and well I tell Sophia and your brother and the whole school yours and Joel’s dirty secret! And I’m sure your brother will hate you since Joel is his BFF! Oh also I did some digging and found out the real reason’s you and your brother left Orlando High last year! Because he came out to everyone and your lives were ruined! That will happen here to cuz I’ll expose your brother to! And Sophia would so hate you for that cuz well she’s a homophobic bitch and you try to act like one but you’re not! Bye! (May starts to cry and Izzy blows her a kiss and leaves.) Next on Degrassi: No Turing Back! ''' '''Madi: I want to tell my family about the baby’s. Joel: No you can’t that will ruin mine and William’s friendship. (William walks into Madi’s room looking at them weirdly) '' '''Shor:' Effy I always get everything I want that includes your boyfriend! (Shor says as he kisses Alec in front of Effy.) '' '''Weston: '''You’re sending me away to some home! '''Weston’s dad:' Weston we have to! Just until you learn to control your anger! Weston: I hate you! Madi: Why is my whole life falling apart? Sophia: What do you mean by that? Izzy told me something last night and I wanted to see if it was true! Effy: Fuck you Shor! Are friendship is so over! Shor: Whatev lets go Alec. Tatum: Look, Weston, I’m sorry! Weston: Then tell mom and dad! Tatum: No I don’t want to get into trouble! Okay I know this was soppost to be posted on the 16th but i needed to see if you guys liked it. Do you guys? Ihope you do. If so tell me plz. Episode 2 will be poste on the 17th! Category:Blog posts